The Spinjitzu Mod
The Spinjitzu Mod is a upcoming mod created by UltraCyberNinja.This mod adds a tone of Content based of the Lego Ninjago TV Series and sets. Mobs Friendly Ones *Kai (Fire Ninja) *Jay (Lightning Ninja) *Lloyd (The Ultimate Spinjitzu Master) *Zane (Ice Ninja) *Cole (Earth Ninja) *Nya (Samurai X) *Sensei Wu *Sensei Garmadon *Pixal (Ninja Assistant) *The First Spinjitzu Master (Creator of Ninjago) *Ninjago Villager *Ninjago Citizen *Cyrus Bog (Ninja Assistant) *Skylor (Amber (Power Replication) Ninja) Friendly Creatures *The Golden Dragon *The Fire Dragon *The Lightning Dragon *The Ice Dragon *The Earth Dragon Evil Ones *The Overlord *The Golden Master *The Digital Overlord *Pythor *Lord Garmadon (Before turning into a Sensei) *Evil Wu (After being transformed by the Digital Overlord) *Master Chen *Chop'rai *Kapau'rai *Anacondrai Cultist (When spawned, It'll go in different variations.) *General Cryptor *Nindroid Warrior *Nindroid Drone *Min-Droid *General Kozu *Giant Stone Warrior *Stone Warrior *Samukai *Wyplash *Skeleton Soldier *Clouse Evil Creatures *The Great Devourer *Nindroid MechDragon *The Digital Kraken *Grundle *The Shadow Devourer (A Shadowed version of the Great Devourer) *Unknown Large Anacondrai Serpent Neutral Ones *Karloff *Ash *Neuro *Griffin Turner *Kruncha *Nuckal *Gravis Other Mobs More Will be added Soon *Iceberg Whale *Burning Snake *Burnt Fish *Ash Bats * Ores *Firestone *Lightstone *Earthstone *Electrostone *Icestone *Technostone *Shadowstone *Titanium Ice *Dragonstone *Mindstone *Swiftstone *Toxicstone *Ghoststone *Anacondrai Ore *Hypnobrai Ore *Constrictai Ore *Waterstone Items Armor *Fire Robes *Electro Robes *Earth Robes *Shadow Robes *Light Robes *Armor of the Golden Master *Sensei Robes *Ice Robes *Samurai Armor *Techno Robes *Skeletal Armor *The Armor of Azure Weapons *Golden Fire Sword *Golden Electro Nunchucks *Golden Earth Scythe *Golden Ice Shurikens *Golden Staff *Sensei Staff *Snake Staff *Staff of the Golden Master *Shadow Staff *Golden Techno Blade *Samurai Sword *Bone Axe Tools *Golden Fire Pickaxe *Golden Fire Hoe *Golden Fire Axe *Golden Electro Pickaxe *Golden Electro Axe *Golden Electro Hoe *Shadow Pickaxe *Shadow Hoe *Shadow Axe *Golden Earth Pickaxe *Golden Earth Hoe *Golden Earth Axe *Golden Ice Pickaxe *Golden Ice Hoe *Golden Ice Axe *Light Pickaxe *Light Hoe *Light Axe *Techno Pickaxe *Techno Hoe *Techno Axe Dimensions *Dimension of Ninjago *World of Darkness (Cursed Realm) *The Digiverse *The UnderWorld *Lord Garmadon's Dimension Biomes in the Dimensions Ninjago *Ninjago City *Hiroshi's Labyrinth *Ninjago Desert *High Mountains *Oceans *Frozen Ice Lands *Fire lands *Jungles of Ninjago (Added in 2015 when Season 4 begins) *Spirit Lands *Peaks of Gold *Mountans of Light *Birchwood Forest *The Toxic Bogs Digiverse *Techno City (Digital Version of Ninjago City) *Techno Deserts *Digital Ocean *Mountains of Technology *Technological Jungle *Peaks of Technology *Lake of the Digital Kraken *Territory of the MechDragon Shadowverse (AKA The Cursed Realm) *Dark Oceans *Shadow Jungles *Shadow Deserts *Shadow Swamps *Pit of the Shadow Devourer *The Cursed Mountains Blocks *Firestone *Electrostone *Lightstone *Icestone *Earthstone *Shadowstone *Technostone Food *Fire Steak *Electro Beef *Light Meat *Earth Carrots *Ice Apples *Shadow Flesh (DONT EAT BECAUSE IT GIVES YOU EVERY BAD EFFECT IN MINECRAFT) *Techno Fish Notes *You could tame the Ninja and the their Dragons depending which element and elemental stone it is. *This mod is currently in the Concept Stages. *This mod was originally known as NinjagoCraft. The mod development for it was canceled. **The mod will be a revived/improved version of NinjagoCraft. ***The second name for the mod is NinjagoCraft: Remastered *Some of the stuff in the mod has been modified or not added in to avoid copy-right. Questions and Answers Q:When will this be released??/Is there a release date?? A:Not at the moment, although I'm planning it too be released at the end of the year or later (or possibly before the end of the year). Q:Will it be for 1.8?? A:It's possible. I'm currently thinking about it; but it'll be on 1.7.10 for a long time until a better version comes out Q:Can you make it so that the player can pick their elemental type and learn to be ninja through a sort of rpg/campaign? A:It's possible. I'm most likely planning it for when the player is in the Ninjago Dimension for the first time. The concept of that happening will sort of be like the Lion King Mod (that does sound cool if you think about it). Category:UltraCyberNinja's Mods Category:Ninjago Category:Ninja Category:Minecraft Category:Mods Category:Cancelled